Problem: After Luca took his dogs for a walk, he gave them $6$ dog treats. When Luca's dad got home from work, he gave the dogs $t$ more treats. All together that day, Luca's dogs got $10$ dog treats. Write an equation to describe this situation. How many dog treats did Luca's dad give the dogs?
Luca gave his dogs ${6}$ dog treats. Luca's dad gave the dogs ${t}$ more treats. All together, the dogs had ${10}$ dog treats. We can represent the number of treats Luca's dogs ate as a sum: ${6} + {t}$ We know that the dogs got ${10}$ treats all together. We can set these two expressions equal to describe this situation with an equation: ${6} + {t} = {10}$ Other ways to represent the situation with an equation include: ${t} + {6} = {10}$ or ${10} - {t} = {6}$, or ${10} - {6} ={t}$. Now we can solve for ${t}$. Subtract ${6}$ from both sides of the equation to get ${t}$ by itself: $\begin{aligned} 6 -6+{t} &= {10}-{6} \\ \\ {t} &={4} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $6+t=10$ Luca's dad gave the dogs $4$ treats.